See You Tomorrow
The words, ''see you tomorrow ''still rang in her ears. But, she knew it would never happen. Her father had found a job elsewhere, not just in another state, in a whole 'nother ''country. ''She hadn't told anybody, it wasn't like anyone would miss her. Except for...him. She sits on her bed, staring out her window. The last night, she'll ever look out at the bright lights of the city. ''I should be happy I'm leaving, ''she tells herself. She's lying. She unfolds the paper, clutched in her hands. It would never be important for anyone else, but to her, it was the difference between giving up a long time ago, and continuing on. She opens it up. The words are printed clearly: ''See you tomorrow. ''If only he knew. "Lights out!" her father calls from down the stairs. She wishes that he would come up and tuck her in, like he used to do when he was little. How come he doesnt do that anymore? She sighs miserably, unfolds the blankets and crawls into bed. The lights flicker off, the world is asleep. When she wakes up, in the early morning, she almost cries with sadness. She'll never see him again, the reality hadn't struck until just now. And then, a knock on her window. How is that possible? Her window is up very high- there isn't even a balcony. Still, she's curious. She crawls off the mattress, peeks out the glass. It's him. And he isn't alone- he's riding on a horse. She flings open the doors holding her back. "How-" She begins, but is cut off. "Shhh," He smiles down at her. Extends his hand even. "Want to go for a ride?" She stares at his hand. At the horse, which is heaving it's shoulder with effort. Then, she turns around. He doesn't say anything, he knows her too well. Then she turns around once more, starts running and leaps from the window sill out onto open air. Its magical, the free fall. He catches her, or the horse catches her. It's not an easy landing, but she doesn't mind. She takes care to nut rumple the horses wings. She doesn't mind that he is taking her away on this winged horse. But they have to go back soon, or she;ll miss her flight. But at the moment, she's free. She's filled with delight, everything is wonderful. The open air, the wind on her cheeks and the powerful feel of riding the currents. "See," He turns back to her, takes her hands off his waist. "I told you I'd see you today." She leans in close, the air is electric. She looks at his skin, it really is sparking. But she doesn't care, she doesn't care that he's shorting out or that the winged horse is enighing in warning as a cloud of winged lion/eagles swarm towards them. She watches him, he's concentrating. Lightning flashes in the sky, hitting the monsters directly. But, she doesn't mind. He's exhausted, he can't hold out much longer. The pegasus, which is now what she thinks it is called, is winnying in terror as the plummet- avoiding the griffons- and plunging straight towards a sky scraper. "I love you," She spurts out and he grabs her gently and they press their lips together. It's wonderful, the kiss. They hug, and as the world goes black, she hears him whisper one thing. "See you tomorrow." Category:Anon Category:Short Category:Fanfiction